under the stars
by acapetley
Summary: swim with the sky [dave strider x reader]


[icon ; .or…]

[under the stars - acapetley/lonelyScribbler]

[dave strider]

Last moments of daylight barely hung onto the sky as blue hues began to fade, the moon beginning to take its place in preparation for nighttime , but stars still hid behind the sunlight stubbornly as the last stages of twilight began.

Dave Strider waited patiently in his sleek red car, arm hanging out from the window with his stereo turned up to his newest mix. Across from his spot was a simple suburban two story house, inside was the girl of his dreams finishing her look for tonight's date.

As he glanced over towards the window that peeked into her room, he began to think about what he could do tonight to make [Name] fall for him even more than she already was.

Smirking to himself in confidence, the distant sound of a door closing caught his ears, [h/c] locks were worn down and draped over shoulders, a causal baby blue sundress graced her body and the young man's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her natural beauty.

She walked towards his window and leaned in to greet him with a sweet kiss on the cheek, playing it cool, he just flashed her a pearly white smile and nodded his head towards the passenger seat next to him. Watching her walk in front of the dimmed headlights her [s/c] complexion glowed under the fluorescent light.

Stepping into the car and closing the door behind her, Dave turned down the volume and waited for her to snap her seatbelt in place. Satisfied with her safety and the excited gleam in her eyes, he put the vehicle in drive and started down the empty street.

"So babe, you hungry?" He coolly asked as he turned the corner and started down the main road, going slightly over the speed limit to make their drive short.

"No, I'm fine. You wanted to do something else, right?" She questioned curiously and he grinned at the subtle curiosity in her tone.

"Yeah, I think you'll like it, it's way romantic. I know you love doin' cheesy shit with me, so it'll be as legit as our last ice cream date." His shades hid his amused expression even through the heavily tinted windows and the now almost dark sky.

"You know you love doing those things with me!" She playfully defended as she watched him through the corner of her eye, them now leaving the town and into the outskirts of their city.

"Yeah Yeah, but I didn't say that." He replied as he he glanced over to the sign on the side of the road.

_"Now leaving [ City, State ]"_

The [h/c] ette inquired their destination quietly, but the boy kept his eyes on the road ahead and her question in the air, all idea to where they were going was clueless for the black windows and lack of street lamps kept it a mystery.

Soon enough the car began to slow down until it was creeping along the empty road, no buildings or life around to stop them from pulling off of the main pavement and off into vast country land. Putting to car to a stop and cutting the engine, Dave finally turned to face the bewildered girl next to him.

"We're here." He murmured as the remaining dashboard lights reflected off his aviators placed on his face even at 9:30 o'clock at night.

"Where is here, Dave?" The girl asked as she unbuckled her seat belt. Dave followed behind as she opened her car door and stepped outside into the grassy land. She walked a few feet forward and stopped in her tracks as she angled her head upwards.

The sight above her left her awestruck, as thousands of stars that littered the sky became prominent and bright without a windshield concealing them to faded spots. Their sizes varying from small specks of snow to giant stars shining bright like the most expensive diamonds.

To finish off the beauty, a full moon interrupted the constellations, it's craters easily seen and the illuminating glow surrounding it, entrancing the girl as she reached her hand up to trace it slowly; half-heartedly hoping that she would be able to pluck it away and hold it in her hands.

A few feet behind her, a victorious boyfriend leaned cooly on the hood of his car, arms crossed and a successful smirk on his face at his girl's reaction to his date idea. Finally he lifted his glasses from his face and on top of his head so he could view [Name]'s look of wonder in detail.

Finally, as if just remembering, he answered the girl's question he left unanswered.

"Nowhere. The best place to be."


End file.
